


My perfect baby

by Magnoliachild



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: After CA:CW, Alternate Ending, Annoyed bucky, Hope, Love, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Tony admits that he was being a dick, We're ignoring AoU, slightly overprotective bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnoliachild/pseuds/Magnoliachild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has just returned to once again find his Stevie in shut down survival mode after Bucky being gone for a 2 month mission. He decides it's time to remind him how much he means to Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The hard part of love

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did ok! read it with the mindset that I'm not the best writer in the world. Ideas and comments are welcome!

     Bucky just returned from his third two month mission in six months, once again to find out his love had all but shut down without him. Steve hadn't been eating, drinking, sleeping, or showering. He hadn't even been talking. The only thing he had done was work out at the gym in the stark tower. Bucky was mad, not at Stevie, just mad that no one had thought to come get him or even tell him that this was happening again. But he knew what he was going to do. As soon as he made it in the tower he yelled for J.A.R.V.I.S to contact Fury to tell him that he was done with missions and so was Steve at least for the near future, because they were going dark.

     Now he knew that he wouldn't be able to do anything with Steve until he had everything ready. He got Tony to let them use a little house about two and a half hours away from the city. He got the tower assistants to completely stock the house with everything they would need for at least a few weeks. Food, entertainment, clothes, etc. Of course there were a few things Bucky had to do himself. Now by this point he had been home for about 18 hours and everything was in place. Now the hard part. Bucky had to deal with Stevie. Now don't take it wrong Bucky loves Steve but he can't think straight when Steve goes catatonic and doesn't take care of himself.

So he goes to the gym where he knows Steve is, and prepares himself for what is going to happen next. He walks up behind Steve as not to frighten him. "Hey Stevie, I missed you...", Bucky announced as Steve was beating into a punching bag. Steve turned around shocked. He leapt into Bucky's arms and clung on for dear life. Bucky walked straight to the elevator to their room. Never letting go of Steve he opened, shut and locked their door slowly taking in the place dirty dishes and clothes everywhere, garbage and nasty food everywhere, you could barely see the floor. He put Steve down in a chair by the front door. Steve just now realized where they were and began to panic and try to explain. He knew how much it hurt Bucky when he went into this state. But Bucky pushed him gently back down into the seat and started talking.

     "Stevie, do you see what I see? Hm, a nasty place, and I've heard that you haven't been taking care of yourself either." Steve tries to explain but Bucky continues,"so here's what's gonna happen. I'm going to clean up out here. You are going to go clean up our room change the sheets and take a shower. When you are done I'll explain the rest if what's going to happen."

     By now Steve explodes with pent up sadness, love, and hurt. "No Bucky you're going to explain why I should do that now! No more of this gone for two months shit!"

     "Stevie, when I said that I was being nice. Your consequences aren't bad right now, but it is you listening to me now or SHIELD mandated therapy. So what do you wanna say?"

     "Sorry Bucky I just love you so much and you were gone for so long!"

     "I know baby and that's about to change so go do what I asked and then we'll talk ok? I love you Stevie..."

     So Bucky watched as Steve padded off to their room like he was asked and he started to clean up their house. Twenty minutes later Steve emerges with the dirty sheets and all the other dirty stuff from their room. Bucky has now fished the dishes, kitchen, and swept the house.

     "Put that in the laundry shoot and go take a nice long shower Steve, I want you nice and clean and calm..." "Ok Bucky I love you." "I love you too baby doll now go, shoo."

     So Steve shuts the bathroom door and Bucky goes about finishing the last few messes. Once that's done he orders dinner and stuff for their breakfast in the morning.

     Fifteen minutes later Nat, Clint, Tony, and the rest of the team show up with their ordered stuff. "You guys didn't have to come." "Yeah we did we need to know almost everything so we know you guys are safe." This coming from Tony who finally trusts Barnes to look after Steve.

     "Ok but you all are getting the quick version because Steve could be out any minute. I am taking him to a little house Tony got for us way outside the city when I first returned after being the winter soldier. Anyway I'm taking Steve out there to kinda reset and remind him that he is important." All the team members looked satisfied with that answer. About a minute later they heard the water shut off and Bucky shooed them out with quiet promises of updates regularly.

     Two minutes later Steve came out of the bathroom with only a towel on to see a clean house and food and other groceries sitting on their small table.

     "Steve go put on a pair of pjs while I get everything in here settled" Steve nodded and headed to get dressed as Bucky fixed their plates and sorted stuff into what needed put up and what would travel with them tomorrow morning.


	2. The trip to the cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has finally told Steve what's going to happen, and is taking Steve away to remind him that he is important and needs to be taken care of .

     Steve comes out of the bedroom dressed in pj's, to see Bucky siting at the clean kitchen in a clean house with two plates of food.

     "Stevie, come sit down and eat. I know it's a lot of food but you need to rebuild what weight you lost ok? So you eat and I'm going to explain what's going on."

     "Ok Buck, I love you."

     So Bucky started to explain to him what was going to happen and why.

     "Since you see fit to give up when I'm gone I'm not going anywhere for at least the next month, WE, are going on a little trip."

     "But we both have missions and what about everyone they're gonna-"

     "Baby it's ok, everyone already knows and they will be ok, I'm not worried about anyone else I'm worried about you. I was gone for two months and you shut down and I'm not having it. So, we going to go to sleep tonight and then on the morning we're going to leave."

By now Steve had eaten most of his food and Bucky had finished his.

     "Baby I want you to clean up the dishes while I finish packing what isn't gonna be at the cabin."

     "Alright Bucky..." Buck heads to the bedroom and grabs the stuff out of the night stand and throws it on the bed, as he does that he goes over what he wants to do tonight in his head.

     "Bucky I got the dishes done and everything is set up for bedtime... Bucky?"

Not hearing an answer Steve goes to check on Bucky and finds him sitting on the edge of the bed next to the lube and Steve's rings that he can't wear on missions.

     "Steve, honey, I want you to put these rings on and they are not to come off again we will get a string to put them on if you want but they are what show people that you are MINE, got it?"

The question was angry with just a little bit of something underneath, and when Bucky looked up to see why Steve hadn't answered, Steve saw what that somethings else was.

Steve's normally blue eyes were so lust filled that they were almost solid black. He didn't have time to process Buck's question, he unconsciously was walking forward and then he was kissing Bucky and sitting on his lap.

Bucky kissed back but not like Steve expected after a two month trip. Bucky soon stopped the passionate kiss to hold Steve's head still with a hand on either cheek.

     "Stevie, I never told you what's going to happen at the house, we're going to start over, you are going to relearn how to function, and how we do everything, even kissing. So as much as I want to pin you down and fuck you into oblivion, I won't. So lay down while I get us ready for bed. Tomorrow after we get to the house we can do whatever you want to."

This caused Steve to whine because he knew what that meant. Bucky was on a new mission, that mission just happened to be killing Steve with a lack of sex.

     "Don't pout baby doll, you'll get what you need but you'll have to work for it...", Bucky said as he slowly stripped him and Steve down to only their boxers.

He laid down with Steve and slowly began to put Steve to sleep. Once Steve's breathing evened out and drifted into dream land Bucky slowly untangled himself from Steve and went to shower. After being in there for about 10 minutes he heard the shower curtain slide open and Steve step in.

     "You know I'm not broken you don't have to deal with that on your own," looking at Bucky's straining erection.

      "I know baby boy but I'm not playing, you are getting worse, and I have to do something about it." Bucky said pointedly ignoring his problem.

Steve had been standing close but not touching, after Bucky finished talking Steve slid right behind him, his own problem poking into Bucky's back as he whispered into Bucky's ear,"I know I messed up but you said that we would start in the morning, and we both seem to have a problem right now..."

     "Steve I am going to tell you this now, this is going to be the only time I give in and only because I have been gone for two months, I am going to finish my shower then I'll come to bed and we'll deal with this ok baby?"

     "Ok thank you baby, I love you" Steve said as he quickly dried off and ran to the room.

Bucky finished his shower in a record time and walked calmly to their room. When he got there what he saw should have been hung on a wall in a gallery, his baby boy was so pretty laying there naked waiting for him.

     "Steve this is going to be slow because you're fragile from not taking care of yourself, do you understand?" Bucky asked as he slowly climbed on the bed and straddled Steve.

     "Yes I'm sorry but please Bucky please!!!"

     "Ok baby since you are begging."

Bucky grabbed the lube and slowly made his way down Steve's body, stopping to torture every sensitive spot Steve had. Licking his nipples, slowly biting and tugging on them til they were little pebbles, making marks all down Steve's body. Slowly and carefully Bucky finally made it to Steve's throbbing cock, Bucky placed hundreds of tiny kisses everywhere except the places Steve needed them most.

By now Steve had lost all ability to make words, he wasn't begging because he knew Bucky was giving him what he deserved.

     "Now Stevie I'm going to start opening you up, can you handle that or do I just need to suck you until you cum down my throat?"

     "in.... me.... please.... now.... Buck....."

     "Ok baby relax a little bit and breath," Bucky said as he pressed a lubed finger to Steve's hole, slower than they had ever gone before Bucky stretched him, all the while not touching Steve's dick or prostate.

Finally after Steve didn't know how long of whining Bucky started talking again,"ok baby I'm gonna start to fuck you now, but I want you to cum untouched... can you do that baby boy?"

Steve nodded frantically waiting for Bucky to thrust into him. Bucky started slow knowing he would graze Steve's prostate with every long thrust. He finally bottomed out and just sat there admiring Steve's face and body under him.

     "Bucky, please move fast now....." so because Bucky loves his baby so much he did he rocked into Steve so hard he was shaking the entire bed, not long after Bucky felt the tension of Steve's body increase and heard his cries become more erratic, "Come on baby boy cum for me."

And that was all it took to push Steve right over that edge, "I love you," was all that he could manage before he followed Steve over the cliff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this chapter Amy better??? Should I continue?


	3. Making it to the cabin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to all those who have encouraged me to keep writing and those who have given me constructive criticism, I hope this chapter makes up for not writing for a year!!!

After falling asleep wrapped around Steve, Bucky was obviously very concerned to wake up to an empty bed and a silent floor. He gets up and walks through their floor as not to wake Steve up, who is known for getting up and falling asleep in awful places.

Bucky gets out of bed and checks the bathroom and the spare bedroom. He heads to the kitchen and living room but stops when he notices the corner of one of their throw blankets sticking out from the cracked closet door.

  
What Bucky sees is NOT what he expects, Steve is curled around a pillow from their bed, presumably Bucky's, and wrapped in a blanket that should be WAY too small for a 6'2 super soldier. Bucky decides to let Steve sleep there instead of moving him and interrupting the small amount of sleep he is actually getting.

So Bucky continues on to the living room and kitchen and begins making the actual plans to get Steve out to the cabin. Bucky knows this is gonna be a difficult process, last nights activities are only going to distract Stevie for so long.

  
Bucky begins with messaging the smarter and calmer half of the science bros, knowing that Bruce is much more likely to be able to explain things to Tony and not let him interfere.

Next he sends a group message to Nat, Pepper, and Wanda asking them to meet at the community kitchen at the end of Steve and Bucky's floor.

Then he thanks the heavens above for Tony's money, connections, and willingness to help a friend in need. He manages to find the perfect little cabin an hour and a half outside the city, he rents it for two months just to be safe, then using the glorious perks of the 21st century, orders everything and anything he and his baby might need and has an email guaranteeing that everything he just ordered will be delivered and put away by his specifications by the time they leave the Avengers tower.

Bucky decides that while Steve is still sleeping he should go ahead and talk to the team as a whole, not just in little bits and explain the whole story.

 

Bucky calls everyone to the community kitchen after he places a monitor next to Stevie so he can still keep an ear out for his baby.

Tony tries to start before he even gets all the way in the room but something Bruce whispers makes him hush.

  
Once everyone is in the kitchen Bucky starts, "I know all of you want to know the full story and three day explanation, however Steve doesn't have that time. We're going to a little cabin less than two hours away and it will be just the two of us, no visitors. You can all send letters or post cards or even little care packages. But please, give me at least a month, Steve is broken and this is the only way I know I can help him."

  
Tony starts to loose it after that, yelling, screaming, trying to hit Bucky. Saying things like Bucky is the whole reason Steve is messed up, ranting and raving in circles, until a tiny word stops him dead blank..

  
     "Stop. Bucky is right and he has every right to take Steve and help him, however that doesn't mean that no one else gets a say in this," Wanda said.

Bucky cringed at what he was about to say to the group of people in front of him, " I am taking Steve by myself, no one else is coming because you all helped cause this little break down."

     "I've seen the life threatening stupidity that you all let Steve get away with. Now I understand that this is how he fights and that arguing with him is pointless, and thats why I'm taking him away from all this, he needs to get back to himself. He may never be the tiny punk I fell in love with at the beginning but I sure as hell am not letting him get away from me by dying."

     "Bruce I need to talk to you, everyone else we're leaving at around 2, you can come say goodbye then."

Bucky waits until everyone is for sure out of earshot before he asks Bruce for what is probably gonna be a huge shock to Bruce.

     "I need something that is going to knock Steve out long enough for me to get him in the car to the cabin. He was not happy about this and he doesn't have time for me to argue with him."

Bruce starts to say something but right at that moment the monitor begins to make noise, "BUCKY!!!!!!!" Bucky takes off at a dead run and yells at Bruce he needs the medicine by 1:30, without looking back.


	4. The process of ACTUALLY leaving the tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has a flash back that answers a question that someone in the comments asked about so here you go Shinigami24

Bucky made it to their floor in record time and found Steve halfway out of the little closet he had been sleeping in crying and shaking.

     "Baby, babe, Stevie, it's ok, I'm ok. we're both here."

Bucky whispered to Steve as he tried to calm him. Bucky spent 10 minutes calming Steve down and muttering sweet nothings and small explanations until Stevie could explain what caused the yelling and the nightmare. Bucky didn't bother asking Steve why he wasn't in the bed, Bucky knew Steve likes to sleep in small places when he starts feeling down or extremely worried.

     "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you have to take ca-"

     "DON'T".

     "I am not listening to you talk like that Stevie. We will discuss this once we get to the cabin. Right now we're going to get you in the bath, and then you're going to lay in the bed RESTING while I pack our bags. Ok Stevie???"

     "Ok Bucky."

     "I love you baby, now lets go to the bathroom and start your water."

  
Bucky starts thinking about how he has to explain this to Steve, they're leaving and aren't coming back until Steve is healthy and happy. He starts thinking about how much worse Steve has gotten since Bucky started going on missions. Bucky didn't know about these attacks until Wanda cornered him and went all attack dog and was yelling at Bucky asking him what he was doing to Steve to cause him to shut down and go almost completely catatonic once he leaves.

      *****FLASHBACK*****  
Bucky was coming out of the gym minding his own business when he gets thrown across the room and pinned to the wall.

     "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO STEVE????", Wanda yelled.

     "What are you talking about, Steve is fine!!", Bucky responded confused as to why this child is attacking him over nothing.

     "ARE YOU STUPID??? STEVE SHUTS DOWN WHEN YOU LEAVE! HE WON'T TALK, HE BARELY EATS, AND HE DOESN'T SLEEP!!!" she yelled.

Bucky started to think about how thin Steve looked and how much quieter in general he had become and how often he would wake up and Steve wouldn't be in bed.

     "JARVIS!!!!!," Bucky yelled,"PULL UP THE FOOTAGE OF OUR FLOOR FROM WHEN I LEFT TO WHEN I GOT BACK OF STEVE!"

     "Yes Sargent Barnes." the computer calmly replied.

Bucky almost bawled watching clip after clip of Steve waking up from night mares or panic attacks. Watching Steve puke after eating with the team because his body couldn't handle the amount of food he ate to trick the team, seeing him do thousands of crunches, sit ups, and push ups to distract himself from the fact that Bucky wasn't there. He turned to Wanda who was watching the horrible emotions cross his face and the thoughts running through his mind. She started explaining to Bucky that during the times that Steve was like this he couldn't feel her watching and listing to his thoughts and feelings, she told Bucky that if things continued that Bucky would come home and be alone, because unlike Banner, the serum didn't make Steve un-killable and Steve knew that.

So between the two of them they devised a plan, Wanda would try to talk him into telling Bucky what was going on, and if he didn't then Bucky would come home from a mission "early" and find Steve in this state and try to fix it. If that didn't work then Bucky would just have to make a new plan.

     ****END FLASHBACK*****

 

Bucky was drawn out of his mind by Steve asking him something.

     "Bucky, what are you thinking about, you look upset..."

     "Nothing sweetie, get some comfy clothes out and I'll start your water."

Steve heads to the bedroom and Bucky starts the water and adds some calming and soothing drops to the water. As he lets the water run he gets a message from Bruce, 'got a medicine that should work the keep Steve out for a few hours and have it in an injection with a micro-needle.'

  
Bucky replies, 'thanks Banner I'll come get it as soon as I get Steve back to sleep.'

  
The water is finished running so Bucky calls Steve back to the bathroom, he helps Steve strip and helps him into the tub big enough for two super soldiers. Bucky begins washing Steve, starts with his feet, works up his legs to his stomach and back completely skipping where Steve wants his hands. He washes his arms and hair and then just watches Steve relax in the steaming water. Steve begins to fall asleep so Bucky helps Steve stand, dries him off, and picks him up and takes him to the bedroom and dresses him.

He lays Steve down and Steve starts to complain, "Don't even start, you're sleeping, I'm packing, end of story."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always thank you for reading and i hope to write the next chapter soon! feel free to comment any ideas you have about the fic and thanks for your support!!!


	5. Packing bags,the car, and getting Steve to follow directions...

Steve cooperates (for once!!!) and lays in the bed saying 'yes' or 'no' to the clothes that Bucky pulls out to pack in Steve's bag.

Steve falls asleep about halfway through the packing. Bucky manages to pack all of his stuff and the rest of Steve's things before a small knock on the door startles him.

Bruce opens the door and stares at the sheer number of bags that Bucky had set next to the door.  
     "How long are you actually going away?" Bruce whispered, careful of Steve tentatively sleeping on the bed next to him.

     "As long as it takes to get him happy, healthy, and sane." Bucky replied. "I'm under no delusion that makes me think this is a quick fix. I want him to get better, cause this is not how I want us to live our lives."

  
Bruce gave a relieved sigh,"I'm glad that you know that. Here's the shot that you asked for, I also added in some anxiety meds, anti-nausea, and a couple more of the sedatives just in case. Think of it as a mini first aid kit."

     "Thanks man." Bucky stammered in shock as Bruce walked off.

  
Bucky starts loading everything onto a cart that looks suspiciously like what you'd find at a hotel, but Bucky was just happy to not have to load the car in multiple trips.

Once everything is on the cart Bucky moves it to beside the elevator and decides to lay down a little bit cause the rest of the day is gonna be really stressful for both him and his precious Stevie. He must have been more tired than he thought because Bucky woke up to find Wanda fixing lunch with Steve watching and whispering every so often.

  
     "You know I can cook Wanda," Bucky said in a jokingly gruff tone. Steve whipped around and ran to Bucky, "I woke up and saw that you were asleep, and so I was gonna make lunch, but I got lonely so Wanda came to sit with me but then I had to sit down cause I got tired and dizzy, so now I'm giving her the directions. Its my fault she's here Bucky."

Bucky listened to Steve say all that in one long, fast breath, and thank god for super soldier hearing cause Steve never removed his face from where it was planted in Bucky's chest.

     "Stevie, it was a joke relax. I'll sit in the kitchen, why don't you lay here and rest while we wait for food to be done huh? I'll even set the table and Wanda can eat with us. Does that sound ok?" Bucky asked rubbing Steve's shoulder.

     "Yeah, ok, I can do that."

     "Good you rest now love, we're leaving in a couple hours so watch a movie or something," Bucky kissed Steve on the forehead and didn't pay attention to what he turned on, but heard the giggles that it caused, and quietly told J.A.R.V.I.S to note it.

He made it over to where Wanda was cooking and just stood watching for a minute.

  
     "I'm sorry that I was so rude this morning but I needed to be clear for everyone." he said quietly hoping that Steve didn't notice the conversation.

Without turning around or looking at Bucky, Wanda stated,"I'm well aware of why you said what you said this morning. What I hope you realize is that Steve doesn't really want to do this, however, his loyalty to you is stronger than his stubbornness or will to argue with you. I just want you to know that even though Steve isn't fighting you, you're doing this against his will. If you do anything, and I mean ANYTHING, that he says no to, I will hurt you."

Hearing all this come out of Wanda's mouth was shocking, that she would think that he would hurt Steve....

He began quietly and slowly so that he didn't loose his temper,"Now i want you to look at me when I say this because I am only gonna explain this once, I would never, NEVER, force Steve to do anything that he wouldn't do for me, because when I first got here I was behaving the same way he is now, and he took me away and helped me get better. So i think I owe him the same courtesy. Another thing you seem to be conveniently forgetting is that I kept Stevie alive when he was 90 pounds soaking wet. I did that, I kept him alive, I protected him. Now I appreciate the concern and worry, but DON'T EVER doubt my love and my need to protect Stevie, as anything other than what it is."

Bucky walked to the bathroom and leaned against the door trying to convince himself not to cry, he loved Steve, and he wouldn't do this if it wasn't to save his life. Bucky's thoughts were interrupted by Steve saying that food was done and that Wanda had gotten a text saying that Pietro needed her, so it was just Steve and Bucky eating.

     "I'll be out in a minute why don't you pick some music and sit down I'll be there in a sec."

Bucky straightened his shoulders and walked out of the bathroom and began fixing them both bowls of soup and hot bread. They began to eat and Bucky started to talk to Steve about how the rest of the day was gonna go.

  
     "Listen Stevie, since you don't like car rides Tony rigged up one of the really big vans with a really comfy cot that you're gonna sleep in the whole way, so you can be really well rested and hopefully won't have to nap before bed tonight. I got Bruce to make a strong enough medicine so you'll sleep for about three hours in total, does that sound ok Stevie?  Stevie? Why are you crying???"

Bucky rushed to get up but Steve began shaking his head.

     "I'm fine Buck, I'm just so lucky to have you back, and that you still love me. How long until we leave?" Steve asked resuming eating and trying to ignore the emotional wreck he was.

    "Its almost time, we have about an hour and a half, the meds will take about 30 minutes to kick in so everyone will say there goodbyes soon and then I'll give you the meds and start loading the car, by the time thats done you'll be asleep, and I'll have enough time to get there and unload before you wake up." Bucky said gently.

They finished eating and Bucky made sure Steve was comfy, and then laid down with him.

     "We have about an hour baby, and then I'll give you the meds and let everyone come say goodbye."

     "That's fine I love you." Steve murmured against his chest.

     "I love you SO much baby, and you don't even know how much I love you."


	6. Taking the trip with a sleeping Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team says goodbye, Steve takes medicine, and Bucky gets them there in one piece.

Bucky and Steve get up after their hour long nap, and begin packing things that had to wait until the very end to be packed, Steve's favorite blanket, their toothbrushes, and toiletries, all the stuff of that nature. Bucky takes the cart with the bags, and Steve is carrying his blanket and a pair of headphones to wear while he sleeps. Bucky hands Steve a small cup, and a tiny orange pill.

     "Take it really quick, I know you don't like medicine, but I don't want you having an anxiety attack on the way there, or working yourself up from having two and a half hours in the car."

     "I know Buck," Steve says taking the pill and the cup from him, "I know you are only trying to help, and take care of me." 

They get in the elevator and hit the button, as the elevator goes ALLLLLLL the way down to the bottom of the Avengers tower, Bucky wraps Steve in a tight hug and whispers little nonsense phases until they get to the bottom and J.A.R.V.I.S states they have arrived. The elevator arrives in the underground garage and the doors open and they see the team waiting for them. 

     "We wanted to say goodbye before you got settled so you can get everything ready after all the goodbyes are said," Wanda says stepping forward from the rest of the group. 

     "That's fine, I know we'll miss you all as much as you'll miss us," Bucky says letting Wanda get beside Steve. 

Bucky starts loading all their stuff for the trip into the van and securing it so it doesn't roll and knock into Steve while he lays on the altered van seat. He keeps telling himself over and over again that this is the right thing to do while he finishes the last few touches. He flinches when Bruce comes over to him while the rest of the team is hugging and talking to Steve. 

     "I know you're probably panicking over whether or not this is the right thing to do, but I believe this is the best thing to do for Steve. If you have any questions or need anything let me know, don't give up on Steve or your plan." 

Bucky looked at Bruce with shiny eyes ,"Thank SO much Bruce, and I definitely will. Steve, honey, we need to get you in the van and laying down." 

Steve comes to the side where Bucky and Bruce were standing and talking. Bucky lays Steve down and covers him up and shuts the door after securing Steve. 

     "I will update you every few days, once a week at least though," Bucky said quietly, "I hope we won't be gone more than two months, but I'm rushing Steve's recovery." 

Wanda taking the role of leader of their little rag-tag family, stepped forward hugging Bucky whispered, "We understand that Steve needs this, but don't forget in trying to take care of Steve, to take care of yourself too." 

     "I will, thank you all for your support, and concern for both of us." 

Bucky gets in the driver seat and starts the van and pulls out of the garage and heads to the interstate to get to the cabin as fast as possible. 

 

 

 

They get there in record time, Bucky gets the van unloaded and starts carrying Steve inside before he groggily starts to wake up, "wha--, what's going on...." 

     "It's fine honey, if the meds are still messing with you go back to sleep if you need to, I'm gonna put a snack together for us," Bucky says while carrying Steve to their bedroom for the foreseeable future. 

     "No, I'm, I'm fine Buck. I'm awake." 

So Bucky sets Steve down on the couch, and heads to the kitchen to make him and Steve snacks. As he fixes them, he plans what he will say to Steve, and decides that it would be best to talk it out and make a written plan with written and specified rules, changes that they're going to make, and restrictions that were going to be implemented. So on the way back to  the living room he grabs a notebook and some pens. 

He sits down, they finish eating, and Bucky turns to face Steve to address him face to face. 

     "Here is the deal, I told you that everything is gonna change, and we're starting from the beginning with everything," Bucky starts seriously. 

     "OK, can I ask about something though?" Steve asks cautiously. 

     "Of course sweetheart, you can always ask for anything you need from me." 

     "Can we still sleep in the same bed? I'm sorry but I can't handle sleeping without you again especially with you being gone all the time." 

     "Oh honey, come here, you don't have to sleep alone I just want you to realize that I'm not condoning your behavior when I'm not here to remind you to take care of yourself, so we are working our way back up to the more intimate things," Bucky said while pulling Steve to his lap to hold him. 

They sit there for a little while watching TV, talking about what to do for dinner, things like that until Bucky looks over to notice that it's almost 7:00. He looks at Steve to see him stretched out across him snuggled under his chest like he was still that tiny body, too small for the personality it contained, holding on to Buck like he'll disappear any moment.  So Bucky lets him stay close until they split up to shower right before bed. all through out the night Bucky thinks of a plan that might help Steve heal, even once they leave the cabin.


	7. NOT A NEW CHAPTER. I'M SORRY!!!

         Ok y’all, I’ve been really struggling with writing lately. I got back from a week long vacation that on the second day, I fractured my left ankle. So I’m dealing with adjusting to that, also a few months ago my mom moved over a couple counties so I’m still getting used to being 20 minutes from each house rather than 2.

          So I’d like and advice or input that y’all can give! I don’t know if it’s because I’ve been super busy or what but I would love some input on the next chapter if anyone still cares about this fic! I love you all and thank you for reading and caring!!!


	8. The Second Morning in the Cabin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the rules are established, and hobbies are slowly rediscovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE ANY IDEAS OR PROMTS TO CONTINUE THIS IN THE COMMENTS!!!

     Bucky wakes up first to write out all the things that are gonna be changing, but doesn’t leave the bed for fear of Steve waking up alone and panicking. So Bucky starts off with simple things that are obvious. 

     *Three meals a day.

     *Plus at least four snacks that are 100 cal or more.

     *Showering has to be at least every other day. 

     *Getting enough sleep, even if that means taking meds to sleep. 

     *No skipping vitamins or medicines that have been deemed necessary.

     *No ignoring pain or feelings that could cause or lead to more severe things. 

     *Don’t skip time for hobbies that you ARE going to pick back up.

     *No fighting over what you are going to do like a toddler. 

     *No sex until I say you are ok enough.

       As Bucky finishes up the last reason Steve begins to wake slowly rubbing his face into the pillow that Bucky gave Steve to cuddle while he sat up and wrote. Bucky watches Steve until he looks up and smiles at him slowly. 

 

“Why don’t you follow me to the kitchen after you get up and awake, and you can read the rules I’ve gotten so far while I make breakfast.” 

 

“Ok Bucky,” Steve said through a yawn. 

 

      Bucky started a big, yet simple and caloric breakfast that Steve’s stomach can handle easily, while Steve was in the bathroom. Steve comes out and sits down at the frankly awesome bar that’s in the kitchen and picks up the notepad that obviously has a list of rules on it 

      Honestly, Steve feels awful for Buck having to treat him like a child that can’t survive on  their own. He knows that Buck would do anything to make Steve feel better and so Steve doesn’t complain about rules and everything else that Bucky is doing to help him because that means Buck is here. HERE. with Steve. 

 

      Buck on the other hand knows that Steve hates being taken care of, always has, especially after the serum. So Bucky knows to tread carefully with everything. 

 

“Breakfast is done!” Buck says breaking the silence after about 20 minutes. Loading the bar with food and plates. “Now here’s the deal Stevie, you read the rules and I guess I should reword the food one to say that I am the one that gets to decide that you’ve eaten enough. Because you are NOT meant to weigh under 170. And I know DAMN WELL that you are less than 160 right now. SO, we’re gonna eat and then talk over the rules together to answer questions. Ok?” Bucky asks finishing his monologue. 

 

      Steve nods and begins to eat the ridiculous amount of food in front of him. He manages to eat almost all the food on the plate and then Bucky begins to clean up breakfast. Steve helps by storing all the extra food in the fridge for later, because he knows that Bucky will probably make him eat more breakfast for one of his snacks. 

Sitting on the couch, with space in between them Bucky starts, “I want you to go through each rule and ask questions, mention concerns, and ask for clarifications.”

 

“Ok, the first rule i have a concern about, I can’t sleep Buck, and I’m concerned about taking medicine.” Steve stated with concern. 

 

“Well that’s why I have specific meds from Bruce that will help you sleep, and if you don’t want them, then you can take melatonin, Bruce said it should work.” 

 

“Ok, what about hobbies?” Steve said cautiously, “and I’ve never acted like a toddler in my life.” 

 

“Sure whatever you say Stevie. Whatever you say.” 

 

     They continue down the list like this, going over everything they can think of, to ask. Before Bucky pulls the biggest curve ball.

 

“You’re going to pick up your art back up again. I’m pissed that no one else knew that you are an artist, and that you don’t have that way to express yourself. And cope.”

 

“Buck I don’t know……..” Steve said timidly.

 

“Steve I’m not gonna force you but you are gonna spend a certain amount of time trying until it comes back to you.” Bucky said with a comforting tone.  “So what I’m gonna do is go get my present for you and let you start your time for today.” 

 

      Bucky walked out and into the bedroom to go get a giant box and a bag to accompany it. He hands them to Steve and watches him open them. He watches Steve pull out art pads, charcoals, watercolors, oils, acrylics, markers, pens, pencils, the whole nine yards of art supplies. And just because he knew Steve would get overwhelmed he told Tony to order the basics of everything, not the huge and expensive version of everything.   So he watches Steve start setting up an art center in the corner of the living room with the most sunlight, and begin to try to draw. He leaves Steve until he sees the stress starting to be too much and goes up behind him to calm him down. 

 

“Baby, put the pencil down, take a deep breath, and relax. It’s not a rule that you have to produce something the first time you pick up a pencil in over 70 years.” 

“I know that Buck but I don’t li-” 

 

“Steve if you even try to complain about wasting paper or supplies, Tony bought everything from a place that only sells supplies from recycled materials. And we have the recycling company that will come pick up the recycling. So relax and just create what you feel like creating. Ok?”  Bucky said interupting Steve’s worries. 

 

     Steve spends close to an hour working in the corner before Bucky calls him to eat lunch. He hadn’t even realized that Buck had left the room. He had forgotten how much he loves art. He closes his notepad and sees a note from Bucky that must have been placed there earlier that reads, 

 

_ Stevie, I love you SO much. And I want to see you thrive, and that means ways to express your feelings, wants, and desires. So you have to work on some kind of art everyday, but nothing, and I mean NOTHING, HAS to be shown to me. You are relearning art for you. Only you. So enjoy it. It’s all for you. Love, YOUR Bucky.   _

 

     Steve almost crying runs to the kitchen to hold Bucky until he can calm himself down long enough to tell Buck what’s wrong. Buck knows that he found the note and he figured the reaction will be big, but not this extreme. He realized that this cabin trip may take longer than imagined. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I should continue I want to but idk.... thanks for reading what do you think? More chapters yay or nay!!!


End file.
